I don't want to go to the Seelie Court
by ReeseValentin
Summary: One-shot about what happened when Jace went to the Seelie court, (in City of Ashes) leaving Alec and Magnus alone for a long time... Read and Review please :)


**Note: **The Text in bold is taken from Chapter 8 of City of Ashes. While I have modified it to suit this narration, I do not claim it as mine. It belongs completely to Cassandra Clare. I use it here just as an introduction to the scene. TMI and all the characters also belong to Cassandra Clare. Thank you for reading, I really really hope you enjoy it and I'm really looking forward to your reviews ^^

* * *

**"I can take care of Clary," Alec said. His voice came out more hurt than he intended.**

**"Alec," said Jace, his eyes locked with his friend's. "No. You can't." **

**Alec swallowed. "We're going," he said. He needed to make Jace understand they had no other choice. "Jace—a request from the Seelie Court—it would be stupid to ignore it. Besides, Isabelle's probably already told them we're coming." **

**"There is no chance I'm going to let you do this, Alec," Jace said in a dangerous voice. "I'll wrestle you to the ground if I have to." **

**"While that does sound tempting," said Magnus, flipping his long silk sleeves back, "there is another way." **

**"What other way? This is a directive from the Clave. I can't just weasel out of it." **

**"But I can." Magnus grinned. "Never doubt my weaseling abilities, Shadowhunter, for they are epic and memorable in their scope. I specifically enchanted the contract with the Inquisitor so that I could let you go for a short time if I desired, as long as another of the Nephilim was willing to take your place." **

**"Where are we going to find another—Oh," Alec was embarrassed. How did he not think about it before? "You mean me." **

**Jace's eyebrows shot up. His voice had a mixture of teasing and anger in it. "Oh, now you don't want to go to the Seelie Court?" **

**Alec flushed. "I think it's more important for you to go than me. You're Valentine's son, I'm sure you're the one the Queen really wants to see. Besides, you're charming." **

**Jace glared at Alec as if he wanted to strangle him. **

**"Maybe not at the moment," Alec amended. "But you're usually charming. And faeries are very susceptible to charm." **

**"Plus, if you stay here, I've got the whole first season of Gilligan's Island on DVD," Magnus said. Alec was not completely sure if he was serious.**

**"No one could turn that down," said Jace meanly. **

**"Isabelle can meet you in the park by Turtle Pond," said Alec, suddenly wanting him to go away. "She knows the secret entrance to the Court. She'll be waiting." **

**"And one last thing," Magnus said, jabbing a ringed finger at Jace. "Try not to get yourself killed in the Seelie Court. If you die, I'll have a lot of explaining to do."**

**Jace mumbled something at Magnus and then left. **

* * *

As soon as he was out, Alec felt a wave of relief pass through him. Magnus was looking at him with curiosity. Not for the first time in his life, Alec wished he had Jace's ability for saying funny and intelligent things. He had nothing intelligent or funny to say, though. Magnus reached for the remote and turned the TV on. On the other hand, he was holding a DVD box with a cover that could have been from the 50s, or maybe older. Alec raised an eyebrow. So he w_as _serious.

"Do you really plan to watch that?" Alec asked.

"Well, I did not think you planned to spend the whole time standing there." There was a smirk on Magnus's face.

Alec blushed. He sat on the couch and Magnus followed, throwing his arm casually to the couch just above Alec's shoulders, a really suggestive gesture. The room suddenly turned dark with a snap of Magnus's fingers. As the video started playing, Alec shyly slid himself closer to Magnus. He could feel the thump of his heart loudly in his own ears.

Magnus pretended to be paying attention to the show, but Alec could see him looking at him out of the corner of his catlike eye. He and Magnus had been seeing each other secretly for some time now and every time they were together he became more fascinated with the warlock.

He inhaled deeply and took Magnus's hand, tangling his fingers with his own. Magnus's expression changed into one of affection and caring. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, but it seemed to Alec as if hours had passed. He decided to talk about the first thing that came to his mind.

"You know, Jace noticed the marks you left on my neck last time." He was blushing deep scarlet. He tried to keep his nervousness out of his voice.

"Marks?" Magnus asked. He appeared to be amused, but Alec noted that he was also blushing.

Alec pulled the collar of his shirt down, even if the marks probably weren't even visible in the dark. He hadn't wanted to put on _iratzes _to get rid of the bite marks. He wanted them on his skin for as long as they lasted.

Magnus raised his hand, tenderly touching Alec's neck with his finger.

"Interesting." Magnus said as he slid his fingers down Alec's neck making his whole body shiver. He could hear the hunger and longing in Magnus's voice.

And suddenly he flung himself on top of Magnus, not caring about sending the remote to the floor. They were kissing with such passion and urgency that Alec thought he was going to faint. He had his hands in Magnus's hair, which was a little stiff from the hair gel he wore. Magnus dedicated his own hands to unfastening the gown he wore and throwing it to the floor.

They stopped kissing for a moment as they sat up, never taking their eyes off each other. Magnus put his hands under Alec's shirt, probably meaning to take it off a little later, but Alec went one step ahead of him and shyly lifted Magnus's shirt. He couldn't help feeling nervous about Jace and the others quickly returning from the Seelie Court and seeing them, but he pushed the thought away since he was really enjoying the moment.

Magnus smiled and took off Alec's shirt as well. They gazed at each other, the long forgotten TV being the only source of light. Magnus's hands were really warm against Alec's bare skin. It was the first time they had gone _that _far and it was evident that, same as himself, Magnus was trying to make the moment last as longer as possible.

Alec repositioned himself so his legs were over Magnus's, being closer to his lover that way. They resumed kissing, more softly this time. Alec didn't want it to end. He wished he could never let go of Magnus. His hands traveled down Magnus's bare chest and stopped at his hips. Magnus broke apart from him and started kissing his neck instead, being careful not to bite this time. Alec just held him closer as grunts of pleasure escaped his throat.

Magnus slowly began pushing him back, not caring if the couch was somewhat too small for both of them. Their hands restlessly traveled down each other's bodies as their kisses deepened. Alec's heart was beating so quickly he thought it might go off his chest any minute. They were suddenly interrupted when Alec heard a soft _thud _and something brushed his hand.

Chairman Meow had jumped to Magnus's bare back, curling into a ball to cuddle with his master. Magnus broke apart from Alec in surprise. He was a little confused at first but then he laughed. With awkward movements he got Chairman Meow off his back and scooped him into his arms. Alec sat up, flushed. He positioned himself next to Magnus as he was putting down the cat on the couch. Chairman Meow instantly positioned himself in Alec's lap.

Magnus's lips parted into a grin. "The Chairman likes you." Alec instantly smiled. He had said that same thing when they had begun dating.

Not paying much attention to the cat, Alec cuddled against Magnus's still bare chest, still thinking about the way they were kissing. Magnus was watching him intently and smiling. Alec blushed and kept hugging Magnus. He didn't want to go back to reality, he didn't want to check his phone for calls or even the time, knowing that either of them could end this night with Magnus.

From then on they spent the time talking and cuddling against each other. Alec's body was warmed by Magnus's. The TV was still on, but now neither of them pretended to watch it, never keeping their eyes off each other. They kissed and touched each other occasionally, but not as fiercely as before.

Hours went by until it was obvious that Jace wasn't planning to return for the night. They were falling asleep, so Magnus quietly dragged Alec to his bedroom. They lay down on Magnus's bed.

"Good night, Magnus." Alec muttered sleepily.

"Good night, Alexander." Magnus answered as he hugged Alec to his chest. Alec slept with a grin on his face.

After what seemed like minutes, Alec woke up to a high -pitched sound coming from his jeans. His phone kept ringing and buzzing, waking Magnus up. Alec sat up groggily and when he took out his phone he saw that he had a new text message from Jace.

**_I need your help, bring animal blood. NOW! _**

The message was followed by an address that, Alec thought, he recalled was a cemetery. Magnus noticed the worried look on his face.

"What happened?" He asked with a sleepy voice. Alec told him about Jace and rushed to the den to put his shirt on. When Alec was about to leave the apartment, Magnus rushed out of the bedroom, completely dressed. Alec felt a silent gratitude towards Magnus since he didn't want to go alone. He looked up and their eyes locked for a few seconds.

"Magnus?" Alec asked shyly.

"What?"

"No matter what happens next, can I see you on Friday?" Magnus smiled gave a quick kiss to Alec on the lips before opening the door.

"Of course you can."


End file.
